


Lyon Gets Pegged

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned open relationship, Mentioned polyamory, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: Lyon and Eirika are reunited in the world of Askr, where their romance has bloomed.  They've spent many nights in this world in each others arms.  One night, Eirika decides to fuck Lyon with a Strap on.  He's not one to deny her.
Relationships: Eirika/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Kudos: 16





	Lyon Gets Pegged

It has been some time since Lyon was summoned to the strange world of Askr. The event itself was nothing short of a miracle, allowing Lyon to once again see his friends after the tragic events of their world had seemingly split them up permanently. Eirika and Ephraim were overjoyed to be reunited with Lyon, who shared in their happiness. It was Eirika in particular who Lyon was inseparable with in those first weeks. Eirika had shown him around the castle and the nearby lands. She’d introduced him to many of her new friends amongst the Order. And as time went on, as this unexpected rekindling of friendship grew, a stronger spark was lit anew. It was Eirika who acted on these feelings first, confessing she was in love with Lyon one chilly night under the stars. Lyon had answered her with a kiss, one that felt so right after all those years spent pining. 

It did not take long for the new romance to turn sexual. Lyon and Eirika spent many a late night together, holding one another as tight as they could, as if letting go would mean being losing one another again. As many others within the Order have done, Eirika and Lyon too eventually opened their relationship to other heroes, allowing them to share the happiness they found in each other. While they often bedded other heroes, either together or separately, tonight is not one of those nights. Tonight, Eirika and Lyon are alone together. Tonight, they try something new. Tonight, Eirika intends to peg Lyon.

Eirika has never taken a man like this before, but she is no stranger to the fake phallus between her legs. Her introduction to it had been at the hands of an enthusiastic Princess Sharena, happy to show her the toys that existed in Askr. Eirika had been amazed at how wonderful it felt to take it, but wanted to try giving it. Something her longtime friend Tana had excitedly volunteered for. Eirika had discovered she loved the feeling of being able to fuck someone with a strap on, which is how the pair had found themselves where they are now.

“Are you ready, my love?” Eirika whispers into Lyon’s ear. She grinds forward just a bit, the strap-on she is wearing slides between the cheeks of Lyon’s ass, but doesn’t quite penetrate.

“Yes,” Lyon whimpers, “Please Eirika, I want this.” He tries to push back into Eirika, but she places her hands on his hips to keep him still. Having already lubed up, Eirika is ready to start at her leisure, but still she hesitates, just for a second. Lyon manages one last grind backwards, and the groan that spills from his mouth is music to Eirika’s ears. It’s all the encouragement she needs to begin. She grips the strap-on and guides it to his ass, slowly pushing in. Lyon moans as Eirika pushes forward, he feels himself stretch around the strap as it’s wonderful presence travels deeper. Finally, Eirika bottoms out in him, their hips flush together, but this is only the beginning. Almost as slowly as she entered, Eirika pulls back out, but doesn’t quite pull out entirely. She slides forward once more, quicker this time, but not fast yet. Again she pulls out. Then pushes in. Then pulls out.

Then in.

Then out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In out, in out, in out.

Lyon feels Eirika’s grip on his hips tighten as she increases the pace. Her hips are now slamming forward to meet his and _gods_ , it feels good. Lyon cries out in pleasure, the sound reverberating off the bedroom walls. His cock is rock solid at the pleasure Eirika is giving him, and Lyon thinks it may be nigh impossible to top it. 

He’s wrong, of course. Eirika proves it when one of her hands snakes around his waist, and Lyon feels her grip his length. Her soft hand begins to rub up and down, jerking him off as she continues her assault on his ass. The contrasting feelings of gentle and rough do wonders for Lyon. His groans increase in pitch, pleasure racing up his spine as the two pronged ministrations continue. 

“Eirika, please,” Lyon says, voice barely more than a whimper, “I need more.” He senses Eirika shift behind him, then feels her breath at his ear.

“Are you sure you can take it?” She whispers to him, leaning into him as best she can. Given the angle and the difference in height between the two, Eirika can’t quite place a kiss at his cheek, settling for one on his shoulder. Now that she is leaning this far forward, nearly parallel with Lyon, her thrusts are hitting a brand new angle. One that has Lyon nearly coming apart.

“Ha-ah,” Lyons gasps, then follows with a raspy moan. “I can take all that you can give, my love.” He looks back at her, able to crane his neck enough to gaze at her, just out of the corner of his eyes. His gaze does not last long as Eirika slams forward into him once more, hard enough that Lyon nearly loses his balance on the bed sheets. Eirika now has him feeling truly divine. He starts to take deeper gulps of air, his moans fluctuating in pitch as he feels his peak rising. It won’t be long now, but there’s something he wants first.

“Eirika wait, stop,” he asks of her, leaning forward as Eirika leans back to pull out.

“Are you alright Lyon? Was it too much,” Eirika asks, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Lyon rolls over and pulls her close before replying. “It’s wonderful, my dear. I simply wish to see you as I finish.” He kisses her, washing away any small fear that had entered her thoughts. Eirika breaks the kiss, leaning back to situate herself in this new position. Lyon cants his hips up, doing his best to give Eirika access to him while on his back. Eirika grubs the base of the strap on, again guiding it into Lyon. It slides in with next to no resistance, and Eirika wastes no time in returning the pace back to where it was. Eirika leans in, again unable to reach Lyon’s lips with her own, instead kissing him at the crook of his neck. Lyon cock is sandwiched between Eirika's stomach and his own. The way Eirika jerks up and down as she thrusts creates a pleasant friction on his member. With one hand holding Eirika’s face close to his own, his other hand searches for purchase against the sheets to his side. He grabs hold of the bedding near him, his tight grip another symbol of his incoming climax. His dick begins to twitch against Eirika, and Lyon arches back, moaning out into the air. The blanket beneath him rumples as he shudders through his orgasm. Cum spurts out of his cock, splashing against the bodies it is trapped between.

Just as he begins to come down, Eirika sucks at the base of his neck, hard enough to leave mark, as if claiming her territory. The unexpected sensation sends one last spark of pleasure surging through his body, before he goes limp, his energy spent. He whimpers, just loud enough to be audible, as Eirika slides out of him. She unbuckles the harness around her hips, and places the strap on on the nightstand next to the bed. She grabs a pair of towels from the same nightstand, handing one to Lyon so they can each clean up some. 

Once clean of the worst of the mess. Eirika lays down next to Lyon, watching the way he is still catching his breath. “How was it? Do you need me to get you anything? A glass of water?” Lyon smiles at her concern. He is silent a few beats more as he continues his slow breathing, trying to slow the quickly beating heart in his chest. When he is ready to answer, he turns his head to look into her blue eyes.

“It was truly wonderful, Eirika. The only thing I need is you by my side.” 

Eirika smiles at that. She nuzzles up to his side as his arm wraps around her. She places a gentle kiss just under his ear and whispers “I love you.”

Lyon grins, and gives her a soft, affectionate squeeze with the arm that holds her close and simply replies “I love you too.”

It does not take long for sleep to take the spent pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly low amount of smut for this pairing, so here's my contribution.
> 
> In other news, I made a Twitter where I'll post updates regarding my writing over at @7_27_1978.


End file.
